The Marauders and the Sweetie Pies
by starbabe
Summary: James has a twin sister.
1. Pranks

The Marauders And the Sweetie Pies.  
  
"Shh, be quite," whispered James Potter, a messy haired teenage boy. He and his friends; Sirius Black, a dark haired boy, Remus Lupin, a light brown haired boy, and finally, Peter Pettigrew, a small cubby, blonde haired boy were on their way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
They were passing a painting of a tall, English lad with a hat. They came to the painting the Slytherin's went through to get to their rooms. Sirius hissed the password, which they had heard earlier. As they went in, Peter fell over.  
  
All of a sudden, James - who was in front - stopped. There was a noise coming from up stairs.  
  
"It could be one of the Slytherins," Peter murmured. "Maybe we should go?" Peter said walking towards the door. He was near it when Remus pulled him back.  
  
"That's not a Slytherin," Remus said in a soft voice. Just as he finished his sentence, a group of three girls came running down the steps coming from the boy dorms.  
  
When they saw the Marauders - the four boys - they froze. The one in the front had black messy hair like James. The girl next to her had ginger hair with red strips, and finally the girl in the back had dark brown hair, which was in a bun.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sister?" James spoke angry. "We made a deal, we get to prank the Slytherins!"  
  
"Do you want the whole castle woken up?" The girl leader hissed. "We got bored. We wanted some fun, so we painted all the boys faces green and died their clothes pink."  
  
At this Sirius and Remus laughed, James turned to stare at them. "That is so not funny," the two said together.  
  
James turned to the girls, "That is a bit funny. But did you do it to Snape?" The girls shock their heads. "Good! I forgive you this time," there was a pause. "Go on to bed then."  
  
"Night, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James," the girl said leaving.  
  
"Night, Kim, Lily and Lisa."  
  
*~*~*~* The next morning the Marauders were making there way to the great hall when they heard a loud scream. They turned around to face a very angry set of Slytherins. All of them, expert one had green faces and pink robes. The one that wasn't like this had green hair, a blue face and a yellow tail coming out of his trousers.  
  
"You did this," he yelled pointing at the Marauders. The person saying this was a Slytherin prefect called Severus Snape. "You can be so childish!"  
  
"How do you know that it was us?" James replied. "We were in our house common room all night. You can ask my sister on that."  
  
"Your sister was properly in on it! Your sister is a horrible little brat and is a disgrace to all purebloods."  
  
Before Snape could even blink, James had jumped at him. "Don't you ever say that about my sister again!" After a number of punches to the head and stomach, James stopped. He got to his feet and looked at the pitiful lump on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the Marauders walked in to the classroom they saw Lucius Malfoy sitting next to Kim Potter, James sister, they were twins but they looked nothing a like, except the hair. Kim looked pale and ill. Were as James had a nice tan and looked very healthy. Anyways, Malfoy was talking to Kim in a nice way, which was totally was not like him. But the thing that got the Marauders was that his face was not green and his robes were the normal colors.  
  
Strolling over, James suddenly realized that his very own sister was flirting with him! It was so surprising that Peter fainted. A moment later, Remus had collapsed. Sirius had his mouth open so wide that you could fit a head in it.  
  
Seeing James and the others, Kim stopped talking, she smiled softly and ran off to sit next to Lily Evans, the girl with ginger hair and red strips.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the day, James kept telling Kim to get over Malfoy, which of cause, she didn't. She just replied back that it was her life, not his. In the end, Kim had gone off in a huff, leaving she friends with the Marauders.  
  
"You done it this time, Prongs," Remus sighed, sauntered off to the great hall. James followed so after with the rest of the Marauders and the Sweetie Pies.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night the Marauders were waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Kim, who hadn't come back yet. The Sweetie Pies had gone to bed. James kept looking at the door, then at his watch. It was 3:45 in the morning!  
  
"She must be really p**ed this time," Sirius informed. He was playing chess against Peter and winning. He turned to glance at Remus, who had his head behind a large book. "What do you think, Moony?"  
  
Remus jumped, put his book back and turned to Sirius. "What?" Sirius grinned and repeated the question. "Well, she's never stayed this late out before. Most likely, she's with Malfoy."  
  
At that moment, Kim came through the door; tears were running down her face, and limping. She pushed past James, who had gotten up. But before she had gotten to the stairs Sirius and Remus had grabbed her and were carrying her to one of the sofas. They sat her down and let go, she started to the girls' dorms, again. They grabbed her again and put on the couch and sat down as well, still holding her arms.  
  
James got a box of tissues and gave them to her. She got one and wiped her face. "Where have you been? We were so worried."  
  
"Can't it wait until later, please," Kim begged. "I'm tired and I had a long night."  
  
"No," James replied. 


	2. Oh no

Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~ At that moment, Kim came through the door; tears were running down her face, and limping. She pushed past James, who had gotten up. But before she had gotten to the stairs Sirius and Remus had grabbed her and were carrying her to one of the sofas. They sat her down and let go, she started to the girls' dorms, again. They grabbed her again and put on the couch and sat down as well, still holding her arms.  
  
James got a box of tissues and gave them to her. She got one and wiped her face. "Where have you been? We were so worried."  
  
"Can't it wait until later, please," Kim begged. "I'm tired and I had a long night."  
  
"No," James replied. "What happened?"  
  
"Malfoy told me to come to the Slytherin common room, so I did. When I got there the Slytherins attacked me. They only stopped when I got one of their wands and turned ten of them in to frogs." She told, "Can I go to bed, now?"  
  
"Sure, go on," James answered. "We ask more questions in the morning." But still, she could not move. "You two can let her go now." Nevertheless, they didn't let go. "Release her." Still, they didn't. James sighed and flick both Sirius' and Remus' faces.  
  
They jumped, "WHAT!" They suddenly realised that they were holding on to her and tried to let out. However, they couldn't, glue was all over their hands, from a prank they had do. (Slow drying glue.)  
  
"James, we can't. We have glue on our hands and can't get off." 


End file.
